Colonel Flirty Bimbo
by forcverandalways
Summary: A one-shot involving our beloved red haired twins and Lieutenant Colonel Mann.


**Hey guys! So let me give you a little background of this story. Ever since I finished writing The Parent Trap, I have been dying to write a little story about our beloved redheaded twins featuring Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann more commonly known as Colonel Flirt. I finally got round to this this week.**

 **Oh and guys, GO AND WATCH MAMMA MIA!: HERE WE GO AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear it is the best film EVER. Also, if you usually cry during films like I do, BRING A BOX OF TISSUES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **Anyway** **, enjoy this story people xx**

"Girls, come on!" Jenny Shepard-Gibbs called up the stairs to her twin daughters.

"Coming, Mom!" Lily and Milly Shepard-Gibbs yelled at the same time.

"You OK?" Jenny's husband and best agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her abdomen before she leaned into him.

"Yeah, except for the fact that our children are taking ages" she sighed before she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

They were broke apart by loud footsteps on the stairs followed by a chorus of "Ewww! Get a room you two!". Jenny and Gibbs glared playfully at their daughters who just giggled and skipped through to the kitchen arm-in-arm.

"I guess we better follow in case we have a repeat of last week" Jenny shrugged before she entwined Gibbs's fingers with her own.

The week before, Lily and Milly had tried to make fried eggs but instead, when Lily had cracked her egg into the bowl half of the egg went on the tabletop with some of it going on the floor and Milly had dropped her own egg on the floor by accident. The twins were not banned from using the cooker, they were only allowed to use it with supervision. But they had not been allowed to make any food for themselves for a whole week, they had to ask for help or go to the store to get something to eat.

"I did it!" Milly cried once she had got her egg, carried it over without dropping it and cracked it into the bowl.

"Me too!" Lily shouted gleefully as soon as she had the same.

"Good job you two, but you are not off the hook just yet" Gibbs told them.

"You still have to get supervised when using the kitchen until you turn 13" Jenny added.

"Ugghhhh" Lily and Milly said at the same time while their parents just laughed.

"That's just over seven months!" Lily groaned.

"Seven months, one week and three days actually" Milly told her.

"You're a geek and I love you for it" Lily said to her sister gratefully.

"Thank you Lil" the youngest redhead beamed to which her sister replied with a smile.

The twins made their eggs on toast and four cups of coffee: two black and two with cream and sugar before sitting down at the table with their parents. Once they had all finished, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he said.

There was a man's voice on the other side.

"Slow down DiNozzo. I don't understand a word you're saying" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs's Senior Field Agent, Tony DiNozzo, had obviously slowed down what he was saying because it was clear afterwards that Gibbs had understood him.

"I'll be right there" Gibbs said before he hung up.

"Got a case" he said before he kissed his girls each on the head.

"Bye Dad!" Lily and Milly called as their Father walked out of the room to go to the crime scene.

"See you later Jethro!" Jenny shouted.

They heard the door shut after that.

"Right, go and brush your teeth you two while I wash up" Jenny ordered.

"Yes Mom" Lily and Milly chorused before they mock saluted and went up the stairs.

Jenny washed the mugs and her plates before she went upstairs to get her heels. She chose a navy blue pair of Jimmy Choos. When she went downstairs, her daughters were standing at the door.

"You guys ready to go?" Jenny called as she got her briefcase from the sofa.

"Yep" Lily said as her Mother came back through.

"We're ready" Milly added.

"Let's go. Hector's outside" Jenny replied.

She and her twin daughters walked outside to the black Sedan.

"Morning Hector" they all said as they got in.

"Morning Director, Lily, Milly" Hector said with a nod to each of them before he turned to face the front again.

"What do you think the case is?" Jenny asked her daughters.

"Maybe a Navy officer has died mysteriously in some woods in the middle of nowhere" Milly replied.

"As long as it does not involve the Army Criminal Investigative Division" Lily muttered.

"You say that before every case. Why?" Milly asked her sister.

"Last year, the team worked with the Army CID and the Army CID liasion to NCIS, Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann, kept trying to hit on Dad according to Tony. I was not actually there because I was either at school or with Harriet" Lily replied.

"Why were you with Harriet?" Jenny asked.

"Dad got Harriet to pick me up once they got back because he did not like Colonel Flirty Bimbo at all" Lily said simply.

"Colonel Flirty Bimbo? Who's that?" Milly was very confused.

"That was your nickname for Colonel Mann, wasn't it?" Jenny asked.

"It was McGee's actually" Lily replied with a smile.

"I never thought McGee had it in him to do that" Milly giggled.

After that, Jenny and the twins were all in fits of laughter for a few minutes at McGee's name for Colonel Mann.

"So you never met Colonel Mann?" Milly snorted.

"Nope" Lily sniggered.

"We're here Director" Hector said.

"Thank you Hector" Jenny replied before she got out of the car with Lily and Milly.

Hector nodded at them before facing the front again and driving off. As soon as Jenny and the girls got into NCIS, Lily's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

There was a man's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Oh no. OK, thanks Tim. I'll let Mom and Milly know" Lily replied.

McGee said something else after that.

"I did tell them, yes and they do know" the older of the twins replied.

McGee said one more thing before Lily said "I'll see you when you all get back. Bye Tim" and hung up before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Let us know what?" Jenny asked.

"Let's go to your office Mom. I'll tell you there" Lily replied.

The three redheads got in the elevator and Milly pressed the button of the floor that Jenny's office was on.

"Morning Cynthia" they all said.

"Morning Director, girls" Cynthia replied.

"I'll have a look at my schedule in a minute Cynthia" Jenny told her assistant "I have to hear something first."

"Of course Director" Cynthia said.

Jenny, Lily and Milly all walked through to Jenny's office and Jenny put her briefcase down as Milly shut the door.

"Tell us what Lil?" Milly asked as she, her sister and her Mom all sat down at the table.

"The case that Dad and the others are working on involves Colonel Flirty Bimbo. She is the Army CID liaison to NCIS once again" Lily sighed.

"Oh oh" Milly said.

At that moment, Jenny's intercom beeped.

"Yes Cynthia?" She said.

"Director, your husband's here to see you" Cynthia's voice ran through the intercom.

"Send him in Cynthia" Jenny said with a smile.

If there was one thing Jenny would never get tired of, it was hearing someone call Gibbs her husband. It reminded her of how much her family meant to her and what her daughters had done to get them back together.

"Jen, can you please just get another liasion for Army CID? Last time was bad enough. It was nearly as bad as losing you and then I didn't go after you" Gibbs groaned as he walked in before collapsing on the sofa.

"Oh Jethro, I can't" she replied as she sat down on the sofa beside him.

"We're gonna go and see Abby" Milly said before she dragged Lily by the hand.

"He said that the last time was almost as bad as losing Mom and him not going after her which means that it must've been really bad" Milly summarised as she shut the door going to Jenny's office.

"See you later Cynthia!" The twins chorused as they walked out.

"OK, well how about we make a little mischief then?" Lily asked with a glint in her eye.

"You're a troublemaker and I love you for it" Milly told her sister.

"Thank you!" Lily said with a grin.

"Let's go downstairs and cause a little mischief" Milly said as she and Lily walked to the stairs.

The two of them walked down the stairs and went to the bullpen to where Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs's Senior Field Agent who was practically Lily and Milly's older brother, Tim McGee, the computer geek on Gibbs's team who was also basically Lily and Milly's older brother, and Ziva David, who was the Mossad liaison to NCIS and whom Lily and Milly looked up to as an older sister.

"Where's Colonel Flirty Bimbo?" Lily asked with a giggle.

"The bathroom" Tony laughed at the nickname McGee had given Colonel Mann.

"That is a very good nickname for her, McGee" Ziva snorted.

"Thank you Ziva" McGee sniggered.

Lily and Milly both sat on Tony's desk just as Colonel Mann came in.

"Get off his desk. You're not allowed to sit on there you brats" she snarled.

"Actually, yes we are and do not call us brats because you will severely regret it" Lily replied angrily.

"Who said you could sit on his desk?" Colonel Mann asked.

"I did, Colonel" Gibbs said as he walked in.

"Jethro, please call me Hollis" the Colonel gave him a flirty smile.

"It's Agent Gibbs, _Colonel Mann_ " he replied.

"We're gonna go and see Abby" Lily and Milly said before they ran to the elevator to get to Abby's lab.

"Ugghhhh I hate her" Milly complained.

"Me too Mils, me too" Lily replied as she pressed the button for the floor that Abby's lab was on.

"At least we have Abby to go to for this sort of thing. It's really not cool when everyone else is working and we're in a spot of bother" Milly sighed.

"I know" Lily said just before the doors opened.

The two of them walked into Abby's lab and the Goth forensic scientist was sitting at her computer running something and obviously very bored.

"Hi Abs" Lily sighed.

"Hey girls!" Abby replied enthusiastically as she turned around before she saw the twins' grim faces.

"What's wrong?" The Goth asked concernedly.

"Colonel Flirty Bimbo yelled at us for sitting on Tony's desk and then she called us brats plus she was flirting with Dad" Milly complained.

"That bitch. She has no right to call you brats because you are two of the sweetest people on the planet" Abby replied angrily and the twins smiled. "And does she not know Gibbs is married?"

"If she does" Lily said. "Then she is not caring about it" Milly added.

"We need a plan" Abby said.

"How about..." Lily replied.

"Bubble wrap!" Milly cried before her twin sister and the other person whom she thought of an older sister both looked at her questioningly.

"Bubble wrap?" Abby asked.

"How are we going to use that" Lily said.

"Easy. We put it at the door so then we know if someone is in the lab" Milly replied before she turned to the Goth. "Abby please tell me you have some."

"Good idea Milly, and yes, I actually have a secret stash of it" Abby told her.

So Abby got the bubble wrap from under her desk and she and the twins set off to work putting the bubble wrap at the door. Soonafter that someone walked in and the three of them turned around.

"What's this for?" It was Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard, a friend of Gibbs and Jenny's whom Lily and Milly both looked up to as a grandfather.

"Colonel Flirty Bimbo. She called our beloved twins brats and she's been trying to hit on Gibbs" Abby moaned.

"If she knew you two properly, then she would not be calling either of you brats" Ducky told the twins angrily to which they both replied with a smile.

"Thank you Ducky" Lily said. "That means a lot" Milly added.

"Here's some samples for you to run" Ducky handed Abby some tubs before he went back to Autopsy, being careful to avoid the bubble wrap.

So Abby started running the samples while Lily and Milly sat on the two spare chairs playing on their phones. Justas the samples had gotten a result, someone else walked in.

"Gibbs, you're mag..." Abby stopped abruptly when she saw who it was.

It was Colonel Mann, who was looking very angry.

"You brats! How dare you put bubble wrap at a doorway just to hear me coming!" She screamed before she made a move towards Lily and Milly.

As soon as Colonel Mann did that, Lily stepped right in front of her sister.

"You can hurt me, but don't you dare touch my sister and don't call us brats" she told the Colonel angrily.

Gibbs walked in at that moment to see his daughters and one of the people whom he thought of as a daughter all glaring daggers at Colonel Mann. He noticed then that Lily was standing protectively in front of Milly.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly.

"These girls and this _goth_ put bubble wrap at the door, Agent Gibbs" Colonel Mann said sweetly.

"You don't have to say goth so horribly you know! Lily and I both love Abby and there's nothing wrong with being a goth! But there is something wrong with calling Lily and me brats twice in one day!" Milly raged at Colonel Mann.

"Is this true, Colonel Mann?" Gibbs asked her.

"No, of course not Agent Gibbs" Colonel Mann replied in her sweet voice.

"It's true Gibbs" Abby said solemnly.

"Colonel Mann, as soon as this case is finished you will leave the building. Never ever call either of my daughters a brat again. Now get out of here" Gibbs told her angrily.

Colonel Mann left the lab, being very careful to avoid the bubble wrap.

"Are you girls OK?" Gibbs asked the Goth and the red haired twins.

"Yeah, fine" Abby said.

Nine hours later, when the killer had been caught and the paperwork was done, it was time for the Shepard-Gibbs family to go home. Lily and Milly had fallen asleep on the floor in Abby's lab because they had gotten so bored that they just zoned out.

"Lily, Milly, wake up. We have to go now" Jenny said softly as Gibbs shook them both gently.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Milly bolted upright.

"It's time to go home" Gibbs told her.

"Lily Ann Gibbs! Get yourself up!" Jenny said loudly.

"OK I'm up" Lily yawned.

"How long were we out for?" Milly asked.

"About an hour" Gibbs replied.

"I'll never be able to sleep tonight" Lily said as she stretched.

"Considering you haven't been sleeping very well for the past few weeks, you will Lil" Gibbs told the daughter that he had raised.

"We're gonna go and say bye to Abby" the twins said before they went through to Abby's office.

"You ready to go home?" Gibbs asked his wife.

"Yes" Jenny replied before she kissed him.

Colonel Mann was gone, and she hadn't taken anything away from the Shepard-Gibbs family. If anything, she had made their love for each other stronger.

 **This one-shot is longer than Chapter 2 of Operation Jibbs (rewrite)!!!!! Thank you so much for reading guys and please do leave a review, it would mean so much to me xxx**

 **PS- Sorry for the reupdate guys but there was a bunch of annoying typos that I never noticed. I always use my email drafts for writing these because half the time the WiFi is being annoying. Sorry!!!!!**


End file.
